d e l u g e
by itsfuckingmagic
Summary: Because this is what life is. We knew what the cost was. But we didn't care. AU.
1. that's how it goes

**Yeah. I suck, I know. But what can I say, when it hits me, it hits me. The others will get finished (read: rewritten) but this is what I'm feeling.  
Here's to drunken summer nights, heartbreak, Mayday Parade, and being 16 with no ambition.**

* * *

The grey building, covered in greenish spots from where the weather had left its mark over the years, was considered a prison almost. They told you when to eat, when to speak, what to say, when to sleep. Or, rather, when _not_ to sleep. All the same, the cement walls housed many who thought they were different when in reality, they were all the same. Liars, faking it to get through.

Or at least, she was.

She had never been one to tell people things. All the dirty little secrets crammed inside her sick mind. Perhaps she wasn't so sick. Maybe she just thought she was. But that's thing, it's all in her head isn't it. Her red painted lips twisted into a smirk at the thought, pink side swept bangs falling into to her kohl outlined eyes.

As the bell rang, a dime of a blond with long legs walked up to the pinkette, wearing blue, ripped skinnies with a white button down coat and purple vans. The smaller girl herself had the same pants; they were best friends so of course the blonde skank had talked her into buying the same pair. However, she preferred the black coat paired with neon blue vans. The winter chill nipped at the exposed flesh on her legs.

"So there's a party at Kiba's tonight. I told him we'd make sure he actually got partiers for it." The blond winked at her friend. After all, it wasn't a party until the two showed up.

"Oh Ino darling, you knew just what I needed." The shorter girl showed half a grin that turned into a full smile filled with bad intentions.

"Well of course, and I hear the Uchiha scored some off his brother, so you know what that means Sakura." Ino's smile mirrored Sakura's and together they headed into the building, occasionally bumping into to each other due to the slowness of their strides, both completely aware school had started twenty minutes ago.

After all, who had time for class when life was just something you lived til you died.

* * *

The pink haired girl sat in her desk in Kakashi's first period class, dismissing his look of disproval when she had flaunted into class, half an hour late. He wouldn't dare say a word though. No one would. Titling her head to the left, she caught sight of her seat mate, black hair straight up in the back with spikes, skinny but slightly built body covered in dark skinny jeans and blue short sleeved shirt over a black long sleeved shirt. She didn't even have to look down to know he'd be wearing his signature torn up black vans.

Looking back up, Sakura caught his black eyes staring at her, a black brow raised.

"Sasuke."

"What do you want." A seductive smile answered his question, but he knew what it meant. And he would deliver. He always delivered.

"Hn. Tonight." At that was that.

Once, a long time ago, Sakura mused, there had been a possibility that maybe they could've been more. That maybe, they weren't so fucked up. But that had been long past. Once, a long time ago, there had been a possibility that maybe someone could've saved them. When there was still something left to save. But that had been a long time ago.

Satisfied she had gotten what she wanted, Sakura turned to stare out the window, watching that last of the leaves fall from the near dead trees, the ice cold wind whipping them across the campus.


	2. As the story goes

**Depression. Reality. It all sucks. **

**And this is rough and not grammatically correct in some areas and for once, I'm not giving a fuck.**

**Here's to the days we wish weren't there and the nights that go on forever. And cereal. Because Cinnamon Toast Crunch is fucking awesome.**

**Xoxo.**

* * *

She knew what it felt like. She knew what it meant. She wasn't important. Just an escape, second best, what would have to do since there was nothing else. Or rather, no one. Despite his looks and obvious wealthy stature, Sasuke Uchiha did not get tons of girls on him. He had managed to scare each one off by the end of middle school. However, he was a normal 18 year old male, which meant he had a normal male sex drive. And Sakura needed the release which both under the influence and pure, hard, mind numbing sex could cause.

So as he buttoned his pants back up, the pink haired girl rolled onto her side, wincing from the soreness already gathering in her muscles.

"Jesus fucking Christ, could you have been any louder." The dark haired male remarked, whilst thinking that it was probably the biggest turn on in the world.

"Shut up, it's not like anyone would be here to hear it. 'Sides, you know you love it." Sakura retorted, mewling as she stretched out, wrapping the comforter around her still naked body. It was quiet for a few moments, as most are when spent with Sasuke. Sitting up, Sakura turned to said male, "Sasuke, will you run away with me?" A question she had asked before. A long time ago.

All she received was a blank stare before he left through the window, always preferring it to the door. Because he was Sasuke Uchiha and he did things his own way. Whether it made sense or not. Mostly it didn't. But no one gave a fuck.

* * *

Dressing in the same designer, button down black coat, she threw on some dark skinny jeans and black Ugg boots and piled her messy pink hair into a bun on top of her hair. Staring in the mirror, she took in the curve of her chest and hips, giving the petite girl a small hour glass figure. Her smile looked dead and deceitful, her eyes sharp and jaded. Painting her lips her usual red color and drawing thick lines of black eye liner around her eyes, Sakura took one last look before leaving the too big house for such a small girl. It was empty and hollow. The memories filled with it were just stories stuck in the past.

Twenty steps. That's how long it took to get to Ino's cherry red mustang. The blonde was wearing her signature blond hair in a high pony tail, the same coat from the day before with a black cotton, high-waisted mini skirt and black stockings tucked into boots matching Sakura's. They shopped together. Obviously.

"You look like you had a wild night of fucking and then got hit by a freight train." Was the greeting she got.

"Fuck you too, Ino." Sakura replied as she took her seat in the passenger side and grabbed her caramel frappe from Starbucks. A cold drink for a cold month for a cold girl. _Andacoldsmile._

The bombshell just smirked back at her and continued driving, fully aware of what had happened last night. While Sakura had never told her about the activities that had been transpiring between her and the second Uchiha brother, Ino knew damn well about it. After all, they were best friends and you can't hide important shit like that from someone who knew you before you even knew what _sex_ was. And she had never told _her_ that she knew, Ino doubted Sakura was so stupid as to ignore all the vulgar gestures Ino made when the two happened across Sasuke at school. Which was often, seeing as they were close to his younger sister, Karin. In fact, the red head even had her own copy of the signature coat the two wore; hers was in a purple color hue, though.

"Fucking hell Ino! Watch the damn road!" At Sakura's screech, Ino jerked the wheel as a clearly pissed off woman swerved around the 2013 muscle car that had drifted into her lane.

All the blond had to say was, "Oops." She continued on their way to school, thinking about the party that had happened last week.

_Ohmygod. This wasn't happening. What the fuuccckkkkk. Were the only thoughts that ran through Ino's head as she stared at Karin doing a body shot with Suigetsu, a guy who not only had graduated a year ago but was also very good friends Karin's older brother Sasuke, who would be guaranteed to rip off Sui's head if he saw him with his baby sister .Thankfully, the psychopath was out administering people's drug orders and collecting his money._

_From the corner of her eye, through the haze she could make out a pink head sitting on a counter, chugging straight vodka and Green Apple Smirnoff after one another. How her friend drank without chasers, she'll never know. A sudden movement by the intoxicated pinkette cause Ino to turn fully and watch as her best friend stood on the counter, stripped off her shiny, silver, tight mini dress only to reveal a little blue bikini top and hot pink bottoms that tied at the sides. _

_Ino knew what this meant. Despite the cold November air, it was time to go swimming. _

_With a lazy smile on her face, the blond also took off her red, strapless tighter-than-a-boa constrictor dress, leaving her in a white bikini, and joined Sakura on the counting, both yelling in drunken joy._

_Kiba whistled and his shirt disappeared as he started running towards the back of the house where French doors led to the back, in which the enormous in-ground pool was located. _

"_CANNONBALL!" The yell was followed by a loud splash then girlish squeals and some smaller splashes as the two girls joined the high school junior in the pool. _

"_You fucking psycho bitches!" Karin had finished her rounds of body shots and rushed outside, stripping off her barely there black strapless dress, joining her friends in her lacey underwear.  
_

_Soon over half the party had joined the four in the pool, the haze of the booze making them care less about the freezing temperature of the water. But then it had to end. Somewhere between Ino and Sakura playing chicken on top of Kiba and Naruto, a senior who looked suspiciously like Temari dumping bubbles in the pool, and Karin practically dry humping Suigetsu on the diving board, a wave of panic hit as loud, screeching sirens could be heard in the distance. The two boys dumped the drunk teenage girls on top of them into the water, jumped out and helped them out before taking off, Ino and Sakura followed suit, jumping Kiba's back yard fence and ran, laughing and squealing, all the way down the road towards Sakura's house, located at the other end of the neighborhood from Kiba's two story home. _

_A pair of black eyes stared at the pink haired girl stumbling down the street; shaking his head, Sasuke started his black Dodge Charger and peeled out of the Inuzuka's drive way, reaching 100 mph before he was even out of the back gate of the neighborhood._

It was one hell of a party. With that thought in mind, Ino pulled into a parking spot and put her precious mustang in park before turning the radio up, blaring Miss Jackson by Pan!c at the Disco.

"So I was thinking about shopping this weekend? Slut agreed." Ino's way of asking to go shopping never seemed like asking to Sakura, more of a statement to let you know what you were going to be doing and when.

"Karin agrees to anything involving spending money." Sakura scoffed but she knew shopping was better than sitting in an empty house, waiting for time to pass. "But yeah, sounds good."

"Great!" Ino squealed before switching the automobile off and stepping out. Sakura followed suit and grabbed her bag, intending to head anywhere but her first period class.

* * *

Turns out she ended up wondering around the school, until she came to a barely used wing on the second floor, where all the burn outs hung out. So she wasn't surprised when she saw Sasuke passing a blunt back and forth with Shikamaru, and some purple haired bitch she instantly took a disliking to. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that the skank had on tight as fuck black skinny jeans with rips all up them and an even tighter purple shirt showing way too much cleavage (which she happened to pressing into Sasuke) paired with black stilettoes, or if was the fact that she was pressed up against the dark haired senior clad in his usual dark skinnies with a black tee and those beat up vans.

As much as she wanted to tell herself it was the first, she knew it was the second.

Fuck it. It was both.

Emerald clashed with ebony.

Suddenly the stoned teen was making his way over to the pinkette.

"What are you doing down here, this isn't a place your kind hang." Sasuke was standing directly in front of her now, a hand running down the side of her face into her hair, referring to her normal crowed of partiers. Not the loners.

Sakura could smell the sweet smell of the weed rolling off him, his blood shot eyes still staring at her, waiting for an answer to his question (read: demand).

"Just taking a stroll." She replied as she gave him a coy smile, looking up at him as his 6'2 frame towered her 5'3 one.

"Hn." He grabbed her small wrist and dragged her into a classroom, immediately closing and locking the door as soon as they were both in and slamming her against a wall, drowning her neck in kisses and bites.

Sakura gasped as he grinded into her, allowing her hands to up to his hair to dig and grab with her fingers. Soon enough, he picked her up, her legs going around his waist, and brought her over to a table where he sat her down and continued his assault on her skin, using his hands to undress her as she did the same to him.

A few kisses and bites in-between the moans and gasps, ending in the most intense feeling she only ever got with him, and the two were left naked and panting, exposed and vulnerable.

She continued to second period like nothing had happened, took her seat next to Naruto, Sasuke's best friend, and shot him a glare when he kept staring at the purple bite mark on her neck.


	3. just gone beyond repair

**So. Friends backstab. Yeah. Oh whale. Some reviews would be nice c: I wanna know if I'm as shitty of a writer as I think I am. I know you people read it! So, leave a comment pretty please, it'll make my week a thousand times better after the shit I just went through.**

**Here's to fat cats and loving those moments in life. Even when it fucking sucks.**

**Xoxo.**

Fridays were the reason every teen didn't kill themselves on Monday. Enough said.

Sakura especially loved Friday's because it meant a whole fucking weekend away from this god awful prison they called _school_. Granted, being home wasn't much better. But at least she wasn't stuck in a cement building with a bunch of people she wouldn't care if suddenly caught fire. Or got beat to death with a pipe wrench. Not that she had violent thoughts about them or anything. Better than anything though, she loved the parties that went all out on the weekends. Not caring since there were no 8:30 AM classes the next morning. Not that she ever gave a flying fuck in the first place.

Sighing, the green-eyed seventeen year old stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, noticing that the bite mark from two days ago appeared to be fading some. It'd probably be gone in a couple of weeks, just to be replaced by another. He may not have wanted people to know it was him, but Sakura knew Sasuke wanted it very clear she was owned.

After all, Uchiha's don't share.

Fixing her black leggings and matching black coat, she took one last look at herself, taking in her usual red lips and kohl covered eyes, flipped her waist length pink hair over her shoulder, and turned on her Ugg covered heel to head back to third period. So what if she spent the last half hour in the bathroom, she never liked Chemistry to begin with. It was bullshit. It was all bullshit.

Ino slammed her lunch tray down onto the table; Sakura already knew some bitch was going to get cut. _Well, if Ino didn't die of starvation first_, Sakura thought as she eyed the water bottle and apple on Ino's lunch tray. She knew very well that that was all Ino would be eating today.

"I can't believe those fuckers. Pulling shit like this just a week away! Obviously, I'm not that important to them." Instantly, Sakura knew what Ino was talking about.

"What did they do this time?" The empathetic tone of voice brought Ino's stare to her pink haired best friend, practically sister.

"Going on a fucking cruise. Like really?! Your daughter only turns 18 once and you're gonna go on a motherfucking cruise. It's bullshit." The blond bombshell started to tear up a little bit but it was gone before anyone noticed, her cold façade coming back into place.

"It's all bullshit, Ino. But I know something that will cheer you up!" Sakura's false cheery voice hid the fact that nothing cheered them up. It just _numbed _them.

_Acoldmonthacoldgirlacoldsmile._

In response, Ino just smirked at the pinkette and waited for her to continue.

"There's an underground party at the homebase." Sakura's smirk matched her friends, since the 'homebase' was just an abandoned warehouse near the south side of town, meaning no cops to crash a party. The only problem would be dealing with the people that came to those parties. But it didn't matter. A party was a party. And a party was a way to _forgetignorestopthinking._

"Perfect." At Ino's response, the bell rang, signaling it was time for their 5th period class of Algebra 2. Meaning it was time for Sakura to find better use of her time, she could afford it with the straight A's she kept. Besides, Kurenai wouldn't say anything. No one ever did.

She found herself on the roof this time. Looking at how far the ground was from where she stood, at the ledge. Only a thin, chain link fence between her and free fall. The wind cold, like her _ohsopretty_ green orbs.

She felt the body heat before the arms wrapped around her sides. A face nuzzled into her neck.

"What are you doing out of class." Once again, a demand more than a question.

"Why so affectionate." She could play this game, too.

"Hn." Of course, Sasuke never revealed his secrets. But she knew, she always knew.

"There's a party tonight. It's an underground. You gonna be there?" Sakura was slightly nervous if he was. Sasuke only went to undergounds for one reason, and that was to distribute and collect. And those South siders weren't people to fuck with, they'd have you down and under six feet in a minute of you fucked around on them. And Sasuke wasn't known for holding his temper. But he wasn't a person to be fucked with either. The scars hidden behind his tattoos were proof of all the fights he never lost.

"Maybe. Why? You gonna be lookin' for me?" He breathed into the side of her neck.

"No. Just curious, I don't care if you came or not." Lie.

With that, he released her and turned to walk back into the building, just as Sakura caught the scent of weed rolling off him. _That explains the affection_, she thought. She watched from above as he exited out of the front of the school, heading towards his car. Once he reached his destination, Sasuke turned and looked up at the pinkette, staring into straight into her soul before climbing in to his black Charger and racing out of the parking lot.

The last thing she thought before going back inside for 7th period was how he never showed off his sleeves of tats.

Adjusting the short, tight, black mini dress, Ino stepped into a pair of bright blue pumps. Letting her long blond hair hang down in a tousled look, she turned towards Sakura who was also wearing a small black dress, although not as tight but still curve hugging. She chose black pumps so as not to clash with her bright pink locks. And she just fucking liked black.

Together, the two party girls headed to Sakura's own bright yellow Camaro, matching grins spreading across their faces, mischievous and confident in nature.

The old, falling apart building was loud and through broken windows one could see the flashing of bright lights in pitch black background. Once inside, it was just a mass of young adults and barely there teens dancing and drinking and kissing and doing more than kissing. But no one cared.

Sakura chugged two plastic cups full of straight vodka within the first five minutes, taking a kamikaze shot, and then grabbing a bottle of Smirnoff Ice to sip on. Ino had already left to join in on the giant dance orgy, taking her cup of Caribbean Rum mixed with sprite with her.

The next few hours were a blur. Sakura remembers someone asking her to be their beer bong partner, the ball bouncing off her perky, D-cup boobs and into a cup. Then dancing on the beer pong table after a few more cups of chocolate vodka mixed with rum. Then the body shots came, she remembers someone grabbing her partner off of her, the two people fighting, the person who had been licking salt off of her naked navel, as her dress had been shoved up, got his face pounded into the cement flooring, then the attacker picking her up and taking her somewhere upstairs. She couldn't see but she knew that smell. The sweet, smokey smell mixed with something she couldn't name, but she knew it well. She knew that body very well too.

She woke up wrapped in someone else. Legs a mess, her back crushed to someone's chest, tattooed arms wrapped around her. Sakura struggled but she couldn't get free of the tight hold the person had on her so she instead studied the arms around her underwear clad body.

A blue dragon wrapped around the forearm. Some ravens spreading out. A fireball coming from the dragon. An uhciwa fan. A purple skeleton on fire, the fire being black. A fucking penis. Something is Japanese that looked suspiciously like "Fuck You". The tail end of a snake that she knew went up, wrapping around his bicep and curled over his shoulder, ending on his chest. And lastly, a small cherry blossom petal on the inside of his wrist.

The other arm had a kick ass quoi fish taking up his entire arm.

Once again, she tried to moving, this time though, it was to turn on her other side, so she could snuggle into the body much larger than her own small one. Once she reached her goal, she was startled to see deep black eyes looking at her. After staring some more, Sasuke just tightened his arms and closed his eyes, intent on going back to sleep. However, that seemed far from happening.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep, what the fuck does it look like." The baritone voice responded, slightly scratchy from sleep.

"What time is?" The tiny female continued to pester him.

"I don't fucking know and I don't care, now go the fuck back to sleep." Sasuke growled back, the annoyance obvious in his tone.

"Well someone's grouchy in the morning." The nervous laugh followed by her teasing tone was obvious. She had never been in this situation. Usually once it was done, they would lay side by side until he got up and left. Deciding to worry about it later, she just settled for lying there, shoving all the thoughts into the back of her head, like she did with everything else.

She never knew how long they laid there like that, but at 10 in the morning, the dark haired male finally released her and got up and left. Sakura stayed still until she heard the door close, then got up and found her dress and shoes, redressed then went out the room to see where the _fuck_ she was.

All she saw was a hallway leading to a staircase, which as it turns out, led down to the party room of the homebase. Which is where she found a passed out Ino, in a tangled mess with some guy that looked an awful lot like Shikamaru Nara. The smartest kid in school. Also the laziest kid, higher than a fucking kite twenty-four seven.


	4. A long night means a fist fight

**Since I'm basically bringing a baby chick back from the brink of death, why not write to keep me occupied so I'll stay up all night 2 days in a row?**

**Here's for me. Because I write to release my own thoughts, not to satisfy you. As an artist always does, it's self-expression. So I really shouldn't care what you think, but I do cause this is all I have that I guess I'm good at. **

**But seriously, your reviews let me know what I'm doing wrong, so please? I enjoy your criticism, lets me know where to improve. **

**Xoxo.**

* * *

A harsh, cold wind blowing blond strands everywhere. White, frozen water falling from the sky, burning the skin it touches, turning it numb eventually. But that was okay. Puffs of air could be seen with the fall of the chest after the rise.

**Inhale.  
**_Exhale._

The smoke burns her lungs and the back of her throat for a heartbeat, but it passes, and she thinks, maybe, _she likes this pain._ Watching the remnants of the smoke clear, she passes the cigarette back to her companion.

"That's gonna kill you one day, ya know."

"If you're gonna be this troublesome then you can leave." His dark brown, almost black, _empty_ eyes turn to look at her, taking the cancer stick and inhaling the smoke from it. He had never met a more _troublesome_ person in his life. She was even worse than his _mother._

"Shut up Shika, you know you love having me around!" Ino harrumphed, flipping her long blond hair over her shoulders and flashing the pot head her popsicle-melting smile.

Said boy just shook his head in response and threw the cigarette bud on the ground just to pull another cancer stick out of his jacket.

"Mom's been askin' bout you." The spikey haired boy stated after a few moments of silence.

"Oh?" Ino was slightly confused, seeing as she hadn't ever actually met the woman. She had only caught glimpses of her between sneaking into and out of her _friend_'s house.

* * *

They never showed the slightest hint that they knew each other more than classmates in school. Or anywhere really. So when Sakura finally remembered what had happened the night of the underground party, she was slightly surprised. But not completely, after all it was no secret that Sasuke was a selfish, non-sharing young adult. Never had been, let's just say, Mrs. Uchiha had gotten a few phone calls home about how her son wasn't the nicest kid in the sand box when someone wanted to play with his toys.

But they never acknowledged each other as more than class mates. Or even as going above fuck buddies in the bedroom. That was it. That was all they were, nothing more, maybe a little less. She didn't know how it had begun, sometime around 3 years ago, during freshmen year. She had been at a party, acting as if she barely knew him as Ino squealed over how hot he was. But that was a lie. She had known exactly who he was for the past 10 years. And she knew he was more that hot, beautiful really. Beautifully _broken_.

He had walked over to the intoxicated girls, offering some of his imported goods. When the pinkette replied that she had no money, he had simply looked her up and down and smirked a seductive, devilish half smile.

So she took his hand. And it began.

She didn't know how it kept going from there.

She didn't know that he had never planned on charging her.

She didn't know he had been watching her for a long time.

_He_ didn't know _she_ had stacks on deck.

* * *

He never had an expression on his face other than the cold one that matched the white snow falling outside. Except, every now and then he would smirk that panty-dropping half smile of his. His eyes were a dead black to those who thought he was just another. But not to her. To her, they were a beautiful ebony abyss. He was beautiful. _Beautifully broken._

He had called her that once.

It had been one of the nights that were more recent, he had taken in the sight of her panting, lying naked on his bed, covered in only a white sheet on the big king-sized bed, sweat still covering her body, her _ohsopretty_ emerald eyes lazily looking up at him. He couldn't think of another way to describe those sorrowful green eyes. That fake, heart-electrifying smile.

"_So are you."_

He had never talked during the nights they spent together in the years in had been going on. The past couple of times surprised Sakura. Sasuke never showed affection. In. Out. Done. Gone.

So the past few sexual rendezvous were interesting to say the least. With his want, _need_, to cuddle and the sudden remark of her being beautiful. Regardless of the fact he had said _broken_, he had still called her beautiful.

Perhaps it was more a statement or observation, though. After all, Sakura's beauty was known. Sasuke definitely knew how broken she was, too. But she'd like to think of it more as a compliment. But she'd refuse to let it implant some sort of emotion in her, this was Sasuke after all.

* * *

It was nearing Christmas, the trees outside were barren and the students were getting ready for midterm week before they got out for the holiday break.

Blowing a piece of pink bangs out of her face, Sakura slammed her locker shut only to come face to face with her blond best friend.

"So, it looks like my Christmas is gonna be spent in Cancun this year. Total down grade from Fiji last year." The Yamanaka's never spent a Christmas at home from what Sakura could remember. Ino's parents were always planning a cruise or vacation somewhere. Generally they're daughter only went when it was a 'family' holiday. And "_birthdays don't count; we all know you would rather spend them with friends and partying"_. Sakura knew her friend would rather spend time with her parents then any of these wannabe's.

"Well at least you'll be able to have some fun down there." The rosette laughed and shot the blue eyed beauty a wink.

"Are you parents comin' home this time?"

"No. Apparently something came up in Beijing and they can't come back till, like, March. Said something about maybe making it back for my birthday. Yeah fucking right."

"I'm sorry forehead; I wish you could come with me." Ino replied, noticing the tense look on Sakura's face. She really did want her best friend with her, she hated that the green eyed girl was alone so much.

"No offense pig, but I'd rather not hear you and your mom yell at each other for two weeks." The pinkette gave Ino a pointed look.

"True. Well see ya later hotstuff, I've got gym to skip." With that, Ino blew a kiss and strutted down the hall, right out the entrance doors. Her designer black, knee high boots clicking as she walked. They contrasted nicely with her always-there white coat and black skinny jeans.

Sakura just shook her head and turned in the opposite direction, looking for a certain red head that would be in a matching outfit as the two party girls. The pinkette in her black coat, white skinny jeans, and black boots and then Karin with her purple coat and matching black jeans and boots.

She found her other best friend on the second floor, talking to her brother, who looked rather pissed-the-fuck-off.

"I don't see what you see in that fucker."

"Too bad Sasu-cakes, he's wonderful in the bed room, the way he uses his hands, and oh god! That tongue!"

"Karin. Shut the fuck up before I smash your head into a locker." Sasuke growled, closing his eyes while desperately trying not to strangle his _beloved_ little sister.

"Sakurrraaaaa." The red head purred when she saw her approaching friend. "What brings you up here? You're supposed to be in class. Tsk tsk you naughty girl!" Karin smiled suggestively.

"Fuck that, I was looking for this red haired whore. Seen her?" Sakura winked back.

"Saku, darling, has anyone every told you it's not ladylike to cuss?"

All Karin received in reply was a snort.

"Whatever, what's up buttercup?"

"Feel like doing something tonight?"

"I'd love to, but I'm busy, if ya know what I mean." This time it was Sasuke's turn to release a displeased noise, imagining who exactly she was going to be 'busy' with.

"Tell that dickweed I'll fucking set him on fire if he gets you knocked up."

"That 'dickweed' happens to be one of your best friends!" Karin fixed her big brother with a heated glare.

"Hn. Whatever slutbucket." Yeah. They loved each other. _Deep_ down.

"Humph, that leaves me with nothing to do tonight." Sakura jutted her bottom lip out, slightly disappointed that both her bad bitches were busy tonight.

Feeling an intense stare, the pixie-like girl looked up to see ebony eyes boring into her, the boy giving her a sexy smirk promising nothing good. She smiled a seductive smile right back before turning on her heel and leaving, intent on getting away from this hell hole for a few hours.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" She heard a feminine screech behind her.

"Away from here!" She yelled back.

* * *

On her way to the doors Ino had left out of ten minutes prior, Sakura bumped into a girl even shorter than her. The raven haired girl looked up at Sakura before stuttering an apology, feeling intimidated staring up at one of the schools resident party queens.

Raising a pink brow, Sakura knelt down and help the shy girl pick up her dropped books.

"It's fine, I should've been paying attention." She smiled a sweet smile, trying to sooth the still stuttering and now blushing ravenette.

"O-oh. N-n-no, I should-d have b-been paying atten-tention." She stuttered back.

"Well what's your name sweetheart?" Sakura flashed a dazzling smile.

"Hinata H-hyuga." The small girl answered, looking at the ground.

"Well Hinata, it was nice meeting you." Sakura gave her one more smile before continuing her journey out of the school.

* * *

Once out in the brisk, freezing air, Sakura pulled out her keys and went to her Camaro, planning on driving around town until seventh period.

"HEY! Pinky! Wait up! STOP WALKING YOU!" She froze where she stood, hearing a male voice yelling somewhat distantly. Turning, she saw Sasuke's best friend.

"Damn you walk fast, but who could blame ya. I'd be like a bat outta hell to get away from here, too! My names Naruto Namikaze by the way! But you probably knew that since we sit next to each other in second, heh heh. I hear a lot about you from Sasuke! Well not really since he doesn't talk much, but he always stares at you. It's kinda creepy actually. But it's Sasuke. But I know you're the girl he always disappears with!" The boy ended his mini speech, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling the brightest smile Sakura had ever seen.

She just stood there, dumbfounded by Naruto.

"Wellll it was nice talking to you Naruto, but I have to go now. I'll see ya later!" She gave him an apologetic smile before continuing towards her car.

"WAIT! You should hang out with me and Sasuke sometime!"

"I'll think about it!" She quickly hopped in her car and took off before the hyper active boy had a chance to stop her again.

* * *

Finally. She could relax. She drove all the way to the city limits, where Tokyo turned into just the rest of Japan. She put her car in park and turned up her radio that was plugged into her black iPhone, letting Mayday Parade carry her away while staring out over the next city over.

One day she'd run. And never look back. Just forget the whole damn city and its people. Well, not everyone.

_Inhale.  
_**Exhale.**


	5. You and I were born to die

**I think I'm crazy. Probably am. But I've found someone who's just my level of craziness.  
Here's to the people that come and go. And not caring that you only really have one person in the world. **

**Oh this is pretty much a filler till this weekend when I'll finally be done with all my projects.**

**On a side note, I turned 17 a couple weeks ago and I only have the rest of my 11****th**** grade then 12****th**** and I can finally leave this hell they call school ^_^ **

* * *

There were few things that surprised Sakura. Like when Ino first invited her to a party in 7th grade and the blond had been welcomed by everyone in the older group of kids like they were used to a 13 year old showing up and drinking large quantities of alcohol. Another would be when her parents were actually home. This was such a rare occurrence that the pinkette assumed somebody had died when she got home and saw her parent's cars in the driveway.

Slowly, she parked her car in the large driveway and turned the car off, sitting in the cold car listening to the last notes play out on the radio. School had ended a few hours ago, she had spent most of the day out at the sea line, after having grown bored of the city limits, dreaming of when she'd let the ocean carry her out.

"Mom? Dad?" Sakura called out upon entering the spacious house. A noise coming from her right caused her to head toward the kitchen filled with stainless steel appliances.

"Oh darling, there you are. You should have been home hours ago." Her mother's sharp tone greeted Sakura as she entered the room where her parents were standing, drinking a bottle of red wine.

"My apologies mother, had I known you were going to be home, I would've been prepared for your arrival." Came the pinkette's apologetic response.

"That is no excuse. We raised you to be punctual, have we not? This incident better not be repeated. Anyhow, we are not here for long, just to drop off your gifts and we will be back out to Beijing by the later tonight. In fact, we better going if we want to get to the airport on time." Mr. Haruno's harsh voice filled the empty room.

"Of course father. I will be attending to my school work now. Goodbye." All Sakura got was a nod of approval before her parents left, leaving the opened bottle on the counter.

Sakura stood there a long time before she moved, just staring at the pristine kitchen, white and stainless steel, not a speck of dust anywhere. But the kitchen was empty on the inside. There was no food in the cabinets. Nor the fridge. So pretty on the outside, but nothing of worth on the inside.

Before she could fully comprehend what she was doing, Sakura grabbed the bottle of red wine and threw it at the white walls. The bottle shattered into a million pieces, the red liquid splashing all over the walls in an abstract manner.

Green orbs studied the red blotch marring the _perfect_ walls. Without making a sound, Sakura turn on her boot heel and headed back towards the door, taking her boots off when she reached the door, leaving her feet bare except for the thin cloth of the panty hose under her pants. She took off in a sprint out the door, not sure where she was going but knowing it was away from _all this_.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had kept running, but the moon was high and bright, the stars own white light complimenting it quite beautifully. The area she was in was well congested; many people had a few choice words for the pink blur that had pushed against them to get away, away from the crowd, away from the city.

Sakura ended up at the sea line when she had finally exhausted herself. Too tired and sore to keep standing, she perched herself on the railing and looked out over the black abyss, letting the crashing waves carry her mind out to sea. A light feeling began to take place in the core of her chest. Something Sakura had never felt before. There was no worry. No hurt. No anything. Just a wonderfully light feeling. Green irises began to be covered by lids, black covered lashes slowly fluttering. Just as her body drooped backwards, a warm body picked the rosette up and started a lazy walk in the direction she had just come from.

"You need to start taking better care of yourself. Your dumbass could be rape or killed." Sasuke's cold voice sounded as Sakura learned closer to him, suddenly aware that she had left her house without her coat, leaving her in just a thin tank top to defend against the bitter December air.

"How did you know where I was."

"Hn. I was outside your house when you bolted like you had lost your fucking mind. I followed the path of angry people."

"Why were you at my house?" Green eyes looked up suspiciously at the brooding male. She received no reply.

The walk back to her house took well over an hour. When Sasuke dropped her unceremoniously on to her bed, Sakura was able to see the clock read _11:27 P.M._, meaning she had sat at the sea line for a good amount of time.

* * *

Sasuke wasted no time in kicking off his shoes and removing his pants and shirt before climbing in to bed next to Sakura, closing his eyes.

Sakura was baffled by his actions, "Uh. Excuse you, what do you think you're doing?"

"Sleeping. What the fuck does it look like." Sasuke snorted before turning over, his empty eyes staring straight into Sakura's. Not having the energy, the pinkette simply got up to take off her clothes, starting with lifting her shirt over her, leaving her lacy bra, before removing her skinny jeans. Standing there in just panty hose and a bra, Sakura turned and looked and Sasuke, walking over to his discarded clothes and put on his shirt. Knowing his eyes were following her, Sakura moved over to her vanity and plopped down on the chair, looking up to stare into the dark eyes as she slowly rolled off her panty hose.

With a flick of her hand, the whole room went dark and as she crawled into bed, she could've sworn she had seen something else in those expressionless eyes of his.


End file.
